Apparatus which generates special effects by switching selectively among a number of available video signal sources can be found in any television studio. In particular, these devices produce patterns defining the transition from a first to a second television signal by analog electronic means. Patterns which are generated by this type of equipment require a relatively large number of adjustments for set up and maintenance and the patterns often lack repeatability from one unit to the next or when recalled as signals from a computer.